


Dr. Isles Meets Professor Runyon

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura Isles meets Helene Runyon. Character study inspired by a quote from Sasha. See author's note for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Isles Meets Professor Runyon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little oneshot was inspired by the following quote from Sasha: "I think Maura would love Helene. I actually think she would even be a little bit like her. I think that Maura has been kind of trapped. If you look at the early seasons of Rizzoli & Isles, Maura was an extremely sexual being. She was always the one pushing Jane to date different kinds of men. She was the one much more involved in her romantic life and that sort of withered away a few seasons ago and now, I feel like the women are just so lonely. So I think Helene would be an inspiration to her, really channeling her inner Goddess."
> 
> If nothing else, this is a character study on Maura Isles.

_Tuesday_.

"You were great!" Jack says enthusiastically.

"You think so?" Maura asks as she gathers the last of her belongings. "I thought I completely botched the section on the importance of statistics in DNA matching," she says as they both exit the classroom.

"That has nothing to do with teaching, people don't understand statistics," he replies, but Maura doesn't hear him. She's too distracted by the woman who just made eye contact with her and smirked as she walked by the duo. Maura feels her face flush.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Maura asks, returning her attention to the man next to her.

"Not important," Jack says with a smile.

Maura looks back at the woman once more, watching her walk away. "Do you know who that is?"

Jack quickly glances at the receding figure and shakes his head. "Can't say that I do. It's the first day of the semester, so maybe she's one of the new faculty members. Like yourself."

"Hm," escapes Maura's lips. With only a glance, she's already intrigued by the woman who, only seconds ago, strut down the hallway like she owned the place.  _I used to be like that_ , Maura thinks sadly.

Once again, lost in her own thoughts, she misses Jack's question. They've reached the end of the hallway and she turns to look at him. "I am so sorry. I'm not usually like this," she apologizes. "What did you say?"

He laughs quietly. "It's ok," he assures her. "First day jitters. Believe me, I've been there. Anyway, I have to head to a meeting in a few minutes, but I asked if you've been to your office yet? I can help you find it if you'd like… before I go."

"Oh! That would be great, actually. I appreciate it, thank you," she says as they round the corner and wait for the elevator.

"I'm not sure I even get an office," she admits, looking down at her notes. "I'm only teaching one class, twice a week."

"Here, let me see," Jack says, taking the piece of paper from Maura's hand as they step into the elevator. "402b," he reads aloud, "Tuesday/Thursday…" his voice trails off as he reads the rest. "Looks like you'll be sharing a space with a full-time professor. That's pretty common, actually." The two come to a halt in front of the room marked 402b and Maura reads the name on the door plaque:

_Helene Runyon._

* * *

_Thursday_.

Maura holds the hairbrush like a microphone as she "rehearses" for her next lecture.

"Five sigma is fun, but forensics solves crimes," she says seriously. "Ugh. Five sigma is fun, but forensics solves crimes! Chin up—"

"Can I help you?" a voice makes Maura gasp and turn around in surprise, causing the hairbrush to drop from her hand.

"I—I'm sorry, I was just…" she bends to pick up the item and quickly shoves it into her purse. When she stands, the woman is running her eyes up and down Maura's body and Maura recognizes her from the other day in the hall. "…I was, um, practicing for my lecture."

"Practicing?" the woman questions with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I…I wasn't sure which tone or inflection to—"

"—Is there a reason you're doing so in front of my office?" the woman interrupts.

" _You're_  Helene?"

She nods. "And you are…?"

"Oh! How rude of me," Maura extends her hand. "I'm Maura Isles. I—" the firm handshake makes her pause, "—I'm new to BCU, at least from a teaching standpoint. I was a student here during my undergrad. Anyway, I'm only teaching one class per week and this is the office I've been assigned to." Helene doesn't say anything, just watches. So, in true Maura fashion, she keeps talking. "I— you weren't here on Tuesday and I don't have a key, which explains why I'm out here," she gestures to the small alcove outside of Helene's door, "...practicing." Maura finishes and looks down at her feet, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her dress. The interaction feels too much like her boarding school days of trying to fit in. It makes her uneasy.

Helene gives her the once over before sliding the key into the lock and opens the door.

"They're going to smell the fear on you," Helene calls out, prompting Maura to follow her into the office.

"Pardon?" she asks as she watches the woman set her briefcase on the chair and begin to rummage through an open drawer.

"Your students," she clarifies with a look at Maura before returning her attention to her hands. "They aren't going to respect you if they know you're nervous. You're clearly nervous."

"I'm not—" Maura begins to defend herself, but immediately feels her skin prickle. She clutches her neck, feeling its warmth. "I am," she sighs and lets out a small, sad laugh.

"Don't be," Helene says firmly, looking up to make eye contact. "Here," she says, extending her hand to drop a key into Maura's palm. "If the lights are on, but the door's locked, I'd appreciate you knocking first," she says with a grin. "Otherwise, feel free to use this space whenever,  _however_ , you'd like."

"Thank you," Maura replies, trying to figure out what Helene meant by  _however_. "I'm not sure I'll get much use out of it, but thank you."

"That's too bad," Helene says as she perches herself on the side of her desk and crosses her legs. Maura can't keep her eyes from glancing down at the exposed skin of Helene's thigh before quickly shooting her gaze back to the woman's face. She's smirking at her and Maura doesn't quite know how to respond.

Clearing her throat, she looks at her watch. "I- I have to get to class, but thank you, again, for the key. It was nice meeting you," she says. "Perhaps I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Perhaps you will," Helene says nonchalantly.

* * *

_The following Tuesday_.

Maura had just finished her third lecture and turned down an invitation to lunch with Jack. He was nice enough, cute too, but there was someone else she'd rather spend her lunch break with.

 _Helene Runyon_ , she thinks as she makes her way towards the woman's office. Maura couldn't quite exactly figure out why she was so drawn to the woman, but she hoped, with a little more conversation, she'd be able to diagnose and dissect her feelings.

As she reached the office, Maura noted the lights were off, but decided to knock just to be safe. With no answer, she slid her key into the lock and stepped into the room, flipping on the lights.

It was her first time in the office without Helene and the first time she noticed all the artwork- the sculptures, paintings and sketches. Her eyes scanned the bookshelf, taking in the different titles before stepping back to stare at a particularly intriguing painting of a woman.  _We seem to have similar taste_ , she thinks.

Lost in thought, Maura doesn't hear the door open and is startled when Helene's voice greets her.

"Good afternoon," she says with a smile and goes to sit at her desk.

Maura turns to look down at her and gestures back to the painting. "I hope you don't think I was snooping. I was just admiring your taste."

Helene smirks and licks her lips.

"In art!" Maura clarifies quickly, her voice louder than it should be. "I was admiring your taste in art."

Helene rests her elbows on the desk and leans forward. "Are you an art professor?"

"Me? Oh, no. My mother is the artist of the family."

"Oh?"

Maura nods. "Installation art mostly. She's quite recognized in parts of Europe."

"What's her name?"

"Constance Isles."

"Seriously?" Helene's face brightens. "I saw her water bottle installation in New York. I thought it was both witty and full of pathos. Exquisite."

Maura smiles. "That's exactly what I said."

"With a mother like that, I find it highly unlikely that some of the artistic talent didn't get passed down."

"I'm adopted," the doctor says bluntly. "Although, I did do a bit of sketching during my undergrad. Bodies, mostly."

Helene's flirtation is back. "Well, if you ever need a live model…" she says with a smirk.

Maura blushes. And then blushes again over her embarrassment for blushing in the first place.

"So," Helene says, leaning back in her chair, "what do you teach?'

Relieved at the subject change, Maura happily answers: "I'm teaching a seminar on forensics. I'm a pathologist; Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Helene raises her eyebrows. "Wow," she says honestly. "That's quite impressive."

Maura's face lights up before she crosses the room to look at the titles on the bookshelf behind Helene's desk. "I'm not one to guess, but… psychology?"

"Philosophy. Critical theory."

"That must be fascinating," Maura says, leaning against the shelf and crossing her arms. "Is this your first time teaching?"

Helene laughs and spins around in her chair to look at Maura. "No. At BCU? Yes, I just transferred here from Chicago. I've been teaching for about ten years."

"Oh? Why did you transfer?"

"I had sex with a student and things got… complicated," she answers bluntly.

Maura's jaw drops and before she can stop herself the words come tumbling out of her mouth: "How?"

Helene looks at her with confusion.

"I—I mean, how did… who seduced who?— sorry. That's inappropriate of me to even ask."

"I slept with a student, I'd say I've got the inappropriate covered."

"So…?"

"You really want to know?"

Maura doesn't know what makes her nod her head. She's always been curious. About everything.

"Honestly, it would be easier to show you."

"I—" Maura struggles with an answer, "I've always been a very visual, hands-on learner."

Helene grins and uncrosses her legs to stand. "Have a seat," she says, gesturing at her now empty chair. Maura complies with the request, watching as Helene moves to lean against the wall across from her.

She quickly explains how Lip showed up late to class, how she thought he was no longer going to be a student because of a financial aid mishap, how he came to her office…

"… and then he said, 'I don't want to fraternize, I want to fuck you."

Maura, unconsciously, spreads her legs; her lips part.

"And then, of course, I pounced," Helene continues with a satisfied grin, gesturing for Maura to stand. She does. Barely.

Helene presses back further against the wall and raises an eyebrow when Maura doesn't move.

"Come here," she says in sultry tone, "pounce."

Maura doesn't  _pounce_ , but finally takes a step forward. Then another. And another until only an inch of space remains between the two women. Her heart is beating rapidly as she watches Helene's eyes travel her face, her neck and down to take in her cleavage before drifting back up to make eye contact.

Helene watches as Maura's eye's land on on her lips. She bites her lip and laughs when the medical examiner's eyes quickly glance back up.

"Kiss me," the professor whispers.

Maura hesitates briefly before slowly leaning forward to bring their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. Although, gentle and soft is not what either of them want.

Helene breaks away, letting her cheek slide against Maura's before pulling an earlobe between her teeth.

"Like you mean it…" she purrs, her voice hot against the doctor's ear. Her hands wander past hips before roughly palming the woman's ass, pulling her tightly against her own body. "…like you want it."

The sound that escapes Maura's lips is something between surprise and arousal; her exhale prickles the skin of Helene's neck and sends the professor into further action. Her right hand moves to Maura's face, cupping it firmly to bring their mouths back together and eagerly deepens the kiss; her tongue easily sliding past parted lips.

The exchange continues, hot and heavy; Helene waiting for Maura to take what she wants. Disappointed when she doesn't, the professor decides to continue on with the story. "He pressed me up against the desk..." she says and without breaking the kiss, backs them up until Maura is perched on the edge of the desk. The M.E. let out a satisfied moan as hands slide up her thighs, "...and went after what he wanted," she finishes, letting her actions tell the rest. Beneath the constricting fabric of Maura's dress, Helene's hands take hold of lace and slide the garment down freckled thighs, over knees until it's hanging limply from one ankle.

Now on her knees, Helene's lips travel up Maura's legs, leaving behind a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses on her warm skin. The professor's hands grip the doctor's hips as her mouth hovers just inches away from the woman's center. Helene takes a moment to watch Maura's eyelids flutter shut; her flushed skin; the quick rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes wander lower, catching sight of the doctor's hands: one, in a white-knuckle grip on the side of the desk, the other twitching in anticipation.  _She wants this_ , Helene notes,  _she so clearly wants this. Just take it!_  the professor wants to yell. In one final test, Helene blows gently on the aroused flesh and watches Maura's hips jut forward, her twitching hand reaches out, hovering above Helene's head like she's going to grip her hair and force her mouth where she so desperately needs it… but Maura hesitates. Again. She drops her hand to the side and makes a frustrated noise.

Helene sighs in equal frustration and places one last kiss on the doctor's thigh before pulling away and standing.

Maura quickly notices the lack of contact and opens her eyes; wide and searching.

"Wh-why did you stop?" she pants desperately.

Helene leans forward, placing her hands flat on top of the desk behind Maura, their faces less than an inch apart.

"I need someone who knows what they want and takes it."

"But I do— I am that person—" Maura says, her voice cracking.

"Maybe you were that person, but here? Right now?" she shakes her head, "hesitant and second-guessing."

"I—"

Helene doesn't let her speak. "It's a shame, really. You don't strike me as the type of woman who needs to practice for a lecture or someone so desperate for approval and guidance. Not someone who, so obviously aroused, won't initiate a kiss or deepen it; won't grab my hair and direct me exactly where you want me."

Maura opens her mouth but no words come out.

Helene steps back and gives the woman a sad look. "See you around Maura," she says before grabbing her bag and exiting the office, leaving Maura unfulfilled and in a state of confusion.

* * *

Moments later, after composing herself enough to move, Maura discards the damp lace around her ankle into the trashcan and plops down heavily on Helene's chair.

"She's right," she whispers aloud.

 _I'm not this person_ , she thinks,  _or at least, I wasn't. I used to be stronger. Confident. I was Queen of the Dead. I unabashedly sought men for pleasure and release and encouraged my friend to do the same. That Maura, from years ago, would've taken exactly what she wanted from Helene, no hesitations. What happened? Where is she… where am I?_ " she questions, letting her mind wander and analyze…

 _The Rizzolis_ , the answer clear and strong,  _that's what happened_.

She let them into her life, her  _home_ , with open arms, not expecting anything in return except maybe a little respect, but even that proved to be too much to ask. Angela, the woman she had viewed as a second mother completely overstepped her boundaries, showing zero appreciation for Maura, the woman who has saved nearly everyone in the Rizzoli family. And Jane, her best friend, the one person in her life she can rely on, only seems to stick around when it's convenient for her.

In addition to the Rizzoli's, a string of bad relationships had led her to this point; reduced her to a woman who questioned herself; a woman who let her best friend and coworkers walk all over her, reduced her to a joke. The only person that truly seemed to show any respect for her was Susie.

 _Not anymore_.

Maura grabbed her coat and briefcase, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Later that evening, after hours of self reflection and a quick stop at BPD, Maura finds herself knocking on an unfamiliar door.

On the third knock, a familiar face greeted her. "Maura? What are you… how do you know where I live—"

"You were right," Maura interrupts, avoiding the question. "I'm not that person, or at least, I wasn't… and I don't want to be. I am  _not_  hesitant and submissive."

Helene raises an eyebrow, watching as Maura, who is still standing outside on her doorstep, begins unbuttoning her long coat.

"I  _am_  a woman who knows what she wants," she reaches the last button, letting the jacket fall open, exposing everything she has to offer, "and right now, I want  _you_."

"Please," Helene says, her tone matching Maura's seduction, "come inside."

* * *

"Oh god… oh _oh_  don't stop… don't...right there, right- _fuck_ …" Helene exhales heavily; her breath quick and sporadic as the woman on top of her pushes against the back of her wrist with her hips to pump deeper and faster into the professor.

All it takes is a curl of her fingers and a flick of her thumb before Helene tenses and releases, her body humming with pleasure. Maura smiles confidently as she removes her hand, bringing it to her mouth before collapsing on the mattress next to Helene.

"Jesus," Helene manages to get out after a while, "how did you…"

Maura laughs and turns to look at the woman who is still coming down from her high.

"I'm a doctor," she answers, "the human body is my speciality."

"Clearly," Helene replies and closes her eyes.

Maura sits up and takes the opportunity to let her eyes wander over the woman. She feels sick when she catches sight of the silver band on Helene's left hand.

"You're married?" Her mouth suddenly dry.

Helene opens her eyes and turns her head. "We're in an open relationship," she says and Maura noticeably relaxes, falling back against the pillow. A sigh of relief escapes her lips.

The professor rolls over and props herself up on an elbow to look down at Maura. "My husband fulfills me in every other way; intellectually, emotionally, but he's never been able to satisfy me sexually. So, I had to do  _something_."

Maura laughs and Helene's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Sorry," Maura says, "I don't mean to laugh, it's just," she pauses, "that sounds a lot like Jane and I."

"Jane?"

"She's a coworker-best friend. My…  _person_ ," Maura sighs. "We're so committed to each other in every way as well; emotionally, mentally, but she just can't seem to realize that we've pretty much been dating for the past four years. And _I'm_ the one who's bad at reading social cues," she laughs sadly. "She can't seem to take a hint."

"Well lucky for me, I get to enjoy this little…  _arrangement_  until she comes to her senses," Helene replies, her voice sultry as she kisses Maura's neck, traveling lower to explore the valley between her breasts, her stomach and down until her mouth teases her bikini line.

"It's just… it's so frustrating... _mmm_ , _oh god_...we are so obviously meant to be something more. For a detective, she can be so damn clueless."

"I think I could help with that," Helene says, her mouth teasing Maura's skin. "I'm quite good at helping people realize their full potential," she whispers before swiping her tongue through Maura's arousal. She smiles when the doctor hums in response, raises her hips and slides her fingers through Helene's hair to keep her close.

Maura laughs through the pleasure and says: "Let's be honest, Jane Rizzoli wouldn't know what to do with you."

 _Finis_.


End file.
